Electrical connectors may have a number of design requirements depending on the their intended use. Some of these requirements include assurance of correct orientation or polarity of the terminal, minimum retention force for a terminal inside a housing, and the ability to remove a terminal and reinsert it, or insert a new terminal, into the same housing, just to name a few such requirements. Examples of electrical connectors are described in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,051, U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,780, U.S. Pat. No. 7,261,603 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,453.